The 55th Hunger Games
by RandyCunninghamIsAwesome
Summary: This takes place at the 55th Hunger Games. We follow Amia, the girl from district 12 to the first day of the Reaping to the Hunger Games Arena.
1. Chapter 1

_My story happened a 5 years ago, in the Hunger Games arena._

_My name is Amia Skylander. I have long blonde hair. Almost white hair. Green eyes and pale skin. Not pale enough to pass for a vampire... but I'm pale. I am the youngest child. 14 years old. I live in district 12 with my family._

_My life wasn't the best. No mom, father that didn't care about me, 1 older brother. At least he cared about me. My brother's name was Twist. 18 years old. Fun guy to hang with! Taught me everything he knew. But everything wasn't enough for what happened. I got sent into the Hunger Games. I want you to know what happened. Everything from the day that has happened._

**(5 years ago in District 12)**

Waking up. In a cold bed, in a cold house, on Reaping Day. My brother walks in my room and hands me an aqua dress, black boots, a headband and long grey socks. It was mom's.

"You okay, Amia?" Twist asks me.

"I don't know. Thanks for the dress!" I say with a little grin.

"Your Welcome." He says as he is walking out of the room. I take a deep breath and strip off my clothes. I put on the aqua dress, it fits perfectly. I walk out of my room and I see my father sitting at the kitchen table. The rotten old wood table. He is smoking tobacco with my brother sitting across the table from him.

"You scared Amia?" My father asks me. I don't answer. "You know Amia," My dad exclaims, "you look just like your mom."

"Thanks." I say to him. I walk over to the table and sit on the old chair that is also rotting.

"Twist," I ask, "how many times will your name be in the bowl?"

"I don't want to know." He replies.

"Twist," My father explains, "will you take Amia to _The Reaping _for me? I'm too tired."

"Okay." Twist says. I glare at my dad. So selfish, cruel and ugly inside and out. He never cared about mom. Didn't even care that she died.

"You're Always Too Tired!" I yell and leave the table. I run into my room. I have a journal, I write in it. It goes on and on about my dad being selfish, not being there and other things.


	2. Chapter 2

I write in my journal.

_My father is so cruel!_ I write. _I wish sometimes he was the one that died instead of mom. Mom cared about Eli and I! But we were left with... dad. _

Twist comes in and pats my back. He understands how I feel. He goes through it with me. This may sound crazy but... a actually want to go into The Hunger Games to escape from all this misery. But I know Twist and my friends will miss me. Dad probably won't.

"It's time to go." Twist says.

"OK." I say.

We head to the Reaping. I'm scared. What if I get picked? Will I actually escape misery or get even more misery? They prick my finger, I jump a little at that. I go in the row with the girls the same age as me. We stand quiet. Then my friend Liz came beside me.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hey." Liz whispers back.

"You scared?" I ask.

"Yes, very. What if I get picked?"

"You won't get picked. Trust me."

Then our speaker appeared. She had white skin, rainbow curly hair, rainbow lips, and a wacky rainbow outfit.

"Welcome to our 55th annual Hunger Games." she said "I'm Jaylen, your speaker from the Capitol. Lets see who is going to be in this years Hunger Games! Girls first." Jaylen walks over to the girl's bowl. Her hand swims in the bowl with all the girl's names. She takes one out. She walks back to the microphone. She opens up the slip.

"Amia Skylander." Jaylen says into the microphone. I freeze. Liz looks at me terrified. She grabs my hand. I hug her.

"This can't be happening." Liz cries.

"I'll come back, I promise Liz." I say. I quickly let go of Liz and walk up to the stage. Peace Keepers are at my side making sure I won't run away. I go up the stairs and see all the kids looking at me. I see Twist looking horrified. Jaylen walks me over to her left.

"Now for the boys." Jaylen says. She walks over to the boys bowl full of names and picks out a slip. She walks back to the microphone. She opens up the slip and reads the name.

"Hutch Waylie." Jaylen says. That boy walks up to the stage shaking. He looks around the age of 15. He has black hair, a handsome face, beige pants on with a fancy green shirt and black boots. Peace Keepers go to his side and lead him to the stairs. He walks up the stairs slowly. Jaylen leads him to the right side of her.

"I now present the tributes of our 55th Hunger Games!" Jaylen says. She leads us into the Justice Building.


End file.
